


West Side Story

by maplebeanie



Series: Blaine Anderson Stark [11]
Category: Glee, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blaine Anderson is Tony Stark's Son, Blangst, Crossover, Fluff, Gen, Spoilers Glee Season 3, blaine stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9273185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maplebeanie/pseuds/maplebeanie
Summary: Tony being who he is and that no one knows about him and Blaine yet can’t attend opening night for West Side Story. So, Natasha of all people comes up with a plan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: As always not mine, just borrowing them.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I’ve actually slowly been working my way through each Avenger to have (somewhat of) a solo storyline with Blaine to show how they also care about and have bonded with him. I've been fusing with this one a lot wondering if I got what I was going for right... I think of Natasha as being tough as nails but when it comes down to it where Blaine is concerned at least she can be a big old softy from time to time. :) 
> 
> Warnings: Spoilers Glee Season 3.

***

Natasha gave a tight smile at the pimply faced kid that handed her a program, looking around the cramped space critically.

She took a deep breath to calm herself.

This was like any other undercover mission she told herself.

No reason to be nervous.

She knew the likelihood of her getting recognized in a random school auditorium filled with people in Lima Ohio was extremely low but she was more worried about running into the person she was here to see and being recognized by him right before he had to go on stage.

That would completely throw the poor boy off his game.

When Blaine had excitedly told his father and the other Avengers one night when he had been visiting the Tower about landing the lead role in his school’s production of West Side Story they immediately had all been ecstatic for the boy and naturally celebrated with him. Of course, Thor had more questions about, well everything, than anything else but Blaine being so excited by the news just smiled and happily answered every one of the God’s increasingly bizarre questions.

The gentle singer being who he was immediately understood that his Father naturally wouldn’t be able to attend any of the nights. Tony Stark was a well known public figure and there was just no way to explain why he would all the sudden up and go to William McKinley High School in Lima Ohio from New York or Malibu to take in a viewing of the High School’s West Side Story without people raising serious questions and suspicions.

“Don’t worry about it. I get it. No one knows Tony Stark is my father there except for Kurt and we need to keep it that way. I’ll get some friends to take some videos of rehearsals. If I get enough of them you can piece them together and it will be like you are really seeing it.” The teenager said rambling at the time but no one in the room missed the sadness in his eyes.

A few weeks went by and Blaine as promised would send them various clips from rehearsals every day. He would also often add in his own commentary from time to time about each song and scene they were performing to give added insight to the production. Most of the time it was trivial little comments here and there, other times Natasha would frown when she would clearly hear and could almost visualize the boy panicking in his frustration to learn the songs and the lines.

_“I fell flat on my butt five times straight trying to pull off that move.”_

_“Tina for some reason would not stop giggling during this scene.”_

_“I can’t tell you how weird it is to kiss Rachel. And it is so much worse if Finn or Kurt are there watching us.”_

_“I just can’t seem to get this song right… Artie keeps giving me these looks like I should know better.”_

On and on the kid, would send countless messages, clips and pictures trying to fill the void both father and son were feeling. Tony and Blaine had become quite close in their short time together and it was hurting both of them that after all they had been through they really couldn’t share the big event of Opening Night together.

While Blaine gracious as ever tried to put on a brave face, Tony was even more sarcastic and agitated than normal. He would spend hours holed up in his lab, which wasn’t all that unusual, but Bruce would often go down to join him and report later to the group that the genius would simply stare off into space or get frustrated very easily with what he was working on and start cursing or throwing something every five seconds.

Finally, one night Natasha had had enough after witnessing Tony yell at Happy – which to her was like the equivalent of kicking a poor little puppy - for a full 30 minutes over absolutely nothing.

She grabbed the billionaire by his collar with surprising force that had him stammering in surprise as she bodily hauled him all the way down the hallway before chucking him through an open doorway into an empty room. Closing the door firmly behind her she stood in front of it crossing her arms and glaring at the man in front of her.

“What the Hell?” Tony said angrily.

“I could say the same thing to you Stark.” Natasha answered coolly back. “You’ve been an ass for days now and you just took it out on the one person who has done nothing to deserve it. What is your problem?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Tony said making a move towards the door but stopping when she leveled her trade mark Black Widow stare at him and it became clear she had no intention of letting him leave.

“It’s not like we don’t already know so just spit it out. Get it off your chest before you give someone else an ass whooping they don’t deserve.” Natasha said glaring and standing her ground.

They stared at each in tense silence for several long minutes both glaring angrily before Tony deflated.

“It just sucks that I can’t go see my own kid on his Opening Night for his first High School Musical.”

“So then go.” Natasha shrugged. “If it means that much to you go and be damned with everything else.”

“You know it is not that simple.” Tony groaned in frustration rubbing his hand through his hair. “Even if I chose to go… forget about all the questions that would cause and the danger it would put Blaine in… But then the focus becomes me being there and not about those kids who have worked incredibly hard to put this show together.”

“I think that is by far the least selfish thing I have ever heard you say.” Natasha said blinking in surprise. “Blaine has certainly been good for you Tony Stark.”

“He has.” Tony agreed easily nodding. “And I can’t even pay him back by going to his big debut.”

“Well then let’s figure something out.”

“Did you not just listen? There is no way I can go without ruining this for everyone.”

“I didn’t say you had to go. But that doesn’t stop someone else from going.” Natasha said with a sly smile.

She and Tony had spent a couple of hours working through various options before settling on one that was simple and sure to work.

They had also decided to not tell Blaine about their plan because the teenager was now into full panic mode about all the things he needed to learn still and fix before opening night and they didn’t want to add to his stress. He would be pleasantly surprised afterwards when his father could video chat him and talk about his performance.

***

Three days before Opening Night Natasha boarded a plane to Lima Ohio.

She was banking on the fact that she was not yet a well recognized member of the Avengers to help keep her cover. However just to be safe she had died her trade mark fiery red hair blonde and had donned colour contacts as well as glasses just to complete the look. Only those who knew her well would know who she was.

Which meant she would have to be very careful to avoid Blaine until after his performance.

The night before Opening Night she snuck into McKinley which, she was concerned to know was surprisingly easy to do, and set up several cameras throughout the auditorium to capture all angles of the performance. They would simultaneously record the musical and live stream back to New York where Tony and the other Avengers could watch in real time.

Since she was already in town and well disguised Natasha saw no reason that she herself couldn’t stay and watch the kid perform it live. She like the rest of the Avengers had gotten very attached to the energetic and loving teenager. Natasha already knew that he had immense talent having witnessed many times where the singer would be practicing a song for his beloved Glee club. But she had never seen him perform live in front of a crowd.

Plus, if she could be a stand in for his missing father even though at the moment Blaine had no idea she was here, well that was just an added bonus that she would probably never admit to.

Entering the auditorium, she made her way to a seat that was slightly off centre and hopefully not a place that the teenager would be looking towards throughout his performance. She didn’t want to risk throwing him off his lines should he recognize her from up on the stage. Glancing around as though she was looking at the crowds she subtly checked the various cameras she had placed the night before. Opening her phone, she clicked a few buttons in a specially made app and inconspicuous little blue lights turned on every camera signaling they were working. She typed off a quick message to Tony.

**_“Getting the feed?”_ **

_**“Loud and clear. Thanks.”**   _He responded and she turned off her phone and settled in for the show as the lights dimmed around her.

***

Natasha was hiding in the shadows of the auditorium having hid after the performance was over when the school started emptying out not wanting to be swept away with the crowds yet.

She was waiting to corner Blaine as he came out from the back hoping that he wouldn’t be with any of his friends so she could talk freely to him. Kurt would be ok though if he was with Blaine. They of course had unexpectedly met once before when Tony and the Avengers had flown into town thinking that Blaine was going to be alone on his birthday.

Turned out he wasn’t. It was still a great source of teasing for the team whenever the teenager came for a visit.

Natasha wasn’t sure where the singer was going to be coming out of but with her trained eye she had noticed a slight stumble on one of his steps during the dance scene and knowing what a perfectionist the kid could be she was confident he we come out onto the stage to practise it a few times before leaving.

Sure, enough about five minutes later the gel haired boy emerged onto the stage. Thankfully alone. She watched him for a moment before emerging from the shadows.

“You were great.”

“Geez! Warn a person.” Blaine said stumbling and holding a hand to his chest.

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine. You just startled me. Look I’m sorry but you shouldn’t be here…” Blaine started to say before recognition took over. “Natasha?”

“The one and only?” She said smiling.

“You look different.”

“That’s the general idea when you wear a disguise.” She answered sarcastically.

“What are you doing here?” Blaine asked in disbelief.

“Well Tony couldn’t come for obvious reasons but we came up with a different plan.” Natasha said shrugging nonchalantly.

“What?” Blaine said confused.

“Cameras. There, there, there and there.” Natasha explained pointing to them. “They live streamed back to the tower so everyone could watch tonight. I was here so I decided to stay and see it in person.”

“I’m so glad you did.” Blaine said beaming and Natasha couldn’t help but smile. This was the reason ultimately, she had done this tonight.

“I don’t normally go for these song and dance things but you were all really good. You had the whole audience captivated.”

“Thanks.” Blaine said blushing and ducking his head down.

“I know you want to practise a little more and then probably you have to get to the cast party or something but your Dad wanted me to video call him if I was able to corner you.” Natasha explained pulling out her phone quickly punching in the numbers.

A few seconds later Tony’s grinning face was on the screen and she silently passed it over to the black-haired teenager.

“Hey Kiddo! You were amazing!” Tony said beaming.

“Thanks Dad! I can’t believe you set this up.” Blaine said a little breathless.

“Don’t thank me, thank Natasha. I just provided the tech.” Tony said causing the teenager to turn and smile brightly at her.

“Thank you.” Blaine said giving her a hug.

“My pleasure.” She said inclining her head in acknowledgement.

“So, what did you think?” The teenager said turning excitedly back to his father.

“It was great! A Masterpiece.” Tony said equally excited.

“What was your favourite part?”

“I think it had to be that Irish kid trying to do a Puerto Rican Accent and then almost falling on his face while dancing.”


End file.
